


That Sick Fetishist

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Crossover, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Robot Fetishists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crew of the Enterprise beam down to a bombed out Earth and shenanigans ensue. A somewhat sequel to Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sick Fetishist

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Soviet Punk while writing this so that might explain it.

“What kind of a planet is it, Data?”

“Strange...It looks like Earth.”

“But Earth would not be all sand and no China.”

“Sorry, captain, it looks like it is indeed Earth.”

Picard could not believe it. It had to be Earth. His son would never ever lie to him. 

“I want a landing party ready in ten minutes. Piss and Data I want you there too.”

They all assembled on the transporter beam. There was Riker, Data, Picard, and two other fucks that will probably die. 

“Beam us down Small Face.”

“Aye sir.”

They beamed down right in the middle of a decaying street. The buildings surrounding them were falling apart and were almost completely rusted out. It was like some kind of nuclear war had happened.

“It's like some kind of nuclear war happened. Piss, give us a reading.”

“Looks like there are high levels of radiation in the atmosphere. I would say there had indeed been a nuclear war.”

Riker turned and saw that there was a working neon sign on one of the buildings. It was a cowboy riding an atom like a bull and had the words “Atomic Wrangler” on the top. 

“Sir, there is electricity going to that sign. Maybe there are people in that building that can give us a clue as to what happened here.”

“Good work, Piss. Everyone, let's move out!”

They opened the door slowly with their phasers drawn. They saw what looked like an old Earth style casino complete with stage and perverted bartender. They all moved in with Data bringing up the rear.

As they entered, the guy behind the counter sized them up.

“Too old, too young, too generic, too generic again, WOAH MAMA!”

He could not believe such a beautiful robot could ever exist. He admired its golden skin and eyes and how it gracefully moved about the dusty old casino. Boy, it looked like it was truly fully functional. He had to make his move.

“You folks look thirsty forobots would you like a drink?”

Picard took a good long look at the dusty fuck. What did he say they were thirsty for?

“What did you say we were thirsty for?”

“For drinks of course! Not robots or anything haha.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Two drinks? Coming right up.”

The bartender opened up a glowing bottle of whiskey and filled two beer mugs halfway. He was too used to his private drinking sessions to know any better. 

After they were poured he picked them up and brought them over to Picard and Riker. After each had grabbed a mug the bartender went over and leaned on Data. He started rubbing his finger over his chest.

“Sooooooo who is the robot fella here?”

“That is Lieutenant Commander Data.”

“Data? Fitting name.”

“Yes. We have a few questions for you. My first officer here, Piss, recorded high radiation levels. Was there some kind of nuclear war here on Earth.”

“You been living in the sky? Of course there was a fucking war! It happened 200 years ago.”

“Why haven't you tried to rebuild?”

“Who has time for that? We all just want to make a quick cap and get laid.”

The bartender started rubbing his entire hand across Data's chest.

“That kind of attidude will get you killed.”

“Better to be offed while getting off.”

Picard turned to Riker for some serious planning.

“We need to do some serious planning, Piss.”

“Plan for what?”

“God dammit, don't question me! We need to plan on how to rebuild here.”

“He don't have time for this. We have to get back into space. My Troi is waiting for me.”

“There you go again with your Betazoid fetish. Leave the straight for the arrows, Piss, we need to do something.”

“What would the French do, Captain?”

“They would rebuild. The French have rebuilt through worse!”

“You have a point there, Captain.”

“Of course I do! I am the captain! Hey, where's Data?”

Data was nowhere to be seen and neither was the bartender. Picard smacked his left boob.

“Picard to Enterprise. Data is missing. Have a security team on standby in case this gets hairy.”

“Aye, captain, Enterprise out.”

“Let's go save our robot, Piss.”

They drew their phasers and went looking all over the place. They looked under chairs and behind dressers, but found nothing. 

“We might have to give up, Piss.”

“We can't captain.”

Just then, they heard the loudest scream from the men's room. 

“That might be Data!”

They ran in with phasers blazing.

“DATA!!!”

“It's fine, captain.”

They stopped and looked at Data. He was naked and bent over the sink with an equally as naked bartender laying on the ground with semen dripping from his penis.

“I was only making the love to our nice Mr. Garret here.”

“Mr. Garret? Love?”

“James Garret is his name and yes it was love.”

“Data, my dear boy, you love him?”

“I do, Captain, and we are going to get married.”

“Married? This filthy pig man is going to marry my son.”

“Son?”

“No no not son, Piss.”

Picard's face and soft spot got red with embarrassment. He almost blew his daddy cover.

“Anyways, how will you continue your service to Starfleet?”

“I won't. I will live here on this radiation surface with my lover.”

Picard's heart broke into two. Data was HIS lover. But, he had to let him go. The best for his little boy Data. 

Data stood up and kicked James Garret.

“Garret honey? You awake?”

There was no answer. James Garret had such a good orgasm that he died instantly. This mort was not petite. Data looked a little sad, but he was not too attached to Garret to cry. He looked up at Picard and smiled. He whispered “Daddy” and knew that his place was in Picard's arms. 

“Well, Piss, you think we should just leave and never come back?”

“I think that would be the best course of action, sir.”

Picard smacked his left boob again.

“Five to beam up.”

They beamed up with no issues and got back to their posts.

“Fire phasers at the planet. I want that baby destroyed!”

The Enterprise fired everything at the bombed out Earth and the planet exploded into many little pieces. Nobody would ever have to look at that hideous rock ever again. 

“Data, I want to see you in my quarters now.”

Data followed the captain to his room and Picard made sure the door was shut before continuing. 

“Oh, son, I am so happy you decided to come back. I thought I was going to miss you forever.”

“The moment I discovered that the disgusting fetishist was dead, I realized that my place was with you.”

“Son!”

Picard grabbed Data and gave him a big bear hug. Data's electronic insides gave a loud roar in response to the stress that the little bear hugger was putting on them. He let go and looked into the synth's eyes. 

“Would you like a blowjob, son? For old time's sake.”

“Yes, daddy, please!”

Picard ripped Data's Starfleet trousers off and got to work on the synthetic flesh covered penis. It felt so much better to this old geezer's mouth than a human penis. He gobbled it right up and spit it out and then down the pie hole again. He took it deep one last time and Data shot his hot, greasy fake cum right down the Captain's throat. Picard stood up and wiped his mouth.

“How was that, Son?”

“Wonderful, Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!”

“It was my pleasure, son. Now, we must get back to the bridge. Daddy time is over.”

“Yes, sir.”

Picard slapped Data on the booty and they returned to the bridge to move on to the next garbage dump in this god forsaken galaxy.


End file.
